<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be their to dig your grave Part 2 by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962775">I’ll be their to dig your grave Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Williza Gay moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, Cute, Ear Scratches, Elizas the flustered gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluffles, Flustered gay, Gay Panic, I’ll be their to dig your grave P2, Part Two, Rough tough wolfies, This is severely gay, Useless Lesbians, Willa Lykensen Is Scared of Storms, Willa Lykensen is afraid of Storms, Willas a secret puppy dog at heart, Willas the Alpha, Willas the Gay panic, Wyatts a caring brother, beta, fear of thunder, fears, werewolfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GUESSSSS WHAT!!! ITS PART TWO!!!</p><p>And yes, of course I used more NEW headcanons from @z-o-m-b-i-e-zzzzz !!</p><p>Seriously GO FOLLOW HER</p><p>Basically this one tackles a bunch of fears the other has, a few moments where the other just panics. Or something angsty happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Eliza Zambie/Willa Lykensen, Eliza/Willa, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Willa/Eliza, Williza - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Williza Gay moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll be their to dig your grave Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>headcanons from @z-o-m-b-i-e-zzzzz !!</p><p>Also, their can be a part three if you want it!!! I take prompts and comments. But I can’t promise them all. I can only do what I’m motivated too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6. In which, Eliza finds out Willas allergic to Chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eliza! How you doing Zom-Bae.” Addison called out, holding her hand so they could do their little Handshake wiggle thing.</p><p>“Eh, Math was a little boring , but my Zombie equality protests later!” She answered casually, her eyes lighting up at the end. Addison smiled and nodded in agreement. </p><p>A few seconds later, she got a mischievous expression on her face.</p><p>“Come on Addy, what’s up? I know that face.” Eliza asked cautiously. </p><p>“Welllll, hows you and Wil-la!” She emphasized in a sing-songy voice, her eyes darting out and back.<br/>
Eliza followed her stare and found no other their the said Alpha, standing next to her brother and best pack mate.</p><p>“Absolutely nothing! I have no idea what your talking about!” The zombie denied, loving the fact that her Grey skin did not show when she blushed.</p><p>“Suuuure. I’m onto you Eliza! I’ll prove that you actually care about someone if it’s the last thing I do!” Addison continued , not believing her.</p><p>“Hey! I care about you, and I care about Zed! Actually more like Fond annoyance with him. He’s a pain most of the time.” She snarked back. Rolling her eyes.</p><p>Addison gave her a play slap to the shoulder. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go sit down.” </p><p>The two made their way over to their table, where Wyatt was giving Zed hair tips, Wynter was thoroughly digging into some type of Meat based food, and Willa was staring down a unbitten Brownie.</p><p>“Hey guys, hey Wil,” Eliza called putting as they sat down, blushing Unoticeably</p><p>Addison smirked and elbowed her lightly, causing her to glare at her.</p><p>“Hey Addison, ~Hey Eliza~.” Willa responded, her voice changing drastically upon addressing her not so secret crush. </p><p>She whined slightly and buried her Face in Wyatts neck, nuzzling it slightly.</p><p>Wyatt grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to soothe her embarrassment.</p><p>Eliza found all of this extremely adorable and was trying not to coo at the Alpha.</p><p>Finally Willa turned back and stared at the brownie once again.</p><p>“Are you going to eat that?” Eliza questioned in confusion.</p><p>“I think I am?,” Willa responded with a conflicted face ,”I’ve never had one before... I wouldn’t know how it would taste?” </p><p>“Oh trust me! It’s one of the best things ever! They make amazing brownies here!” She responded in assurance.</p><p>Willa nodded, and took a big bite out of the luscious treat. Chewing thoughtfully </p><p>Eliza went back to her convo with Addison, Willa coughed a couple times, but she didn’t pay much attention to it.</p><p>Even though the wolfs had full powered moonstones, they were prone to random coughing fits.</p><p>Willa kept coughing though, and Wyatt looked over in concern, checking her necklace, he balked when he realized the problem wasn’t the Necklace.</p><p>Willa was starting to wheeze quite a bit, coughing harshly and loudly.</p><p>Eliza got up in worry and walked Over to the hysteric werewolf. She started to rub her back soothingly, trying to get her to relax.</p><p>“Willa what’s wrong??” Wyatt questioned frantically. But the wolf couldn’t even answer if she wanted too, clutching at her chest, she could barely take a deep breath, wheezing horrendously.</p><p>Eliza was the first to notice Willa give the occasional claw at her stomach, On a hunch , she lifted up the bottom of the Wolfs Purple shirt, and gasped In horror when she saw an angry red rash spreading quickly across the wolfs formerly smooth brown skin.</p><p>“Reaction!” She squealed, heeding the others confused looks she tried again.</p><p>“It’s an allergic reaction!!” She shrieked.<br/>
Wyatts eyes widened impossibly large.</p><p>“Wait, do brownies have Chocolate in them???” He asked, if the situation weren’t so severe, Eliza would have laughed. </p><p>“It’s literally EVERYTHING their made of!!” She whined back.</p><p>“All werewolf’s are allergic to chocolate!” Wyatt groaned, the table gasped when Willa fell out of her chair, onto the ground, Gasping for breath.</p><p>“Zed call 911!” Eliza screeched. The zombie quickly complied. </p><p>Wyatt turned the dying Werewolf on her side, and tried to get her to breath once again. </p><p>Eliza was near tears at seeing Willa so sick. She felt like this was her fault. She was the one who encouraged her to eat the brownie. Kneeling down, she pulled the Alphas head into her lap, running her trembling fingers through her long magnificent mane, brushing locks out of her sweaty forehead.</p><p>“Does you guys have an epipen?” Bree called out. </p><p>“What’s an Epipen?” Wynter asked in confusion. Causing Bree to face palm. </p><p>Oh ya. These were Werewolf’s, they didn’t have modern medicine.</p><p>“What do you normally do when this happens?!” Eliza asked frantically, she could here Sirens in the background. All the wolfs had heightened senses, They all winced and clapped their hands over their ears.</p><p>Willa just burrowed into Elizas Stomach, curling up into a tiny ball.</p><p>“C-c..., Cah-“ she tried to speak. Eliza quickly shushed her, kissing the top of her forehead lightly.</p><p>“Don’t waste your energy. They will be here soon.” She whispered.</p><p>“C-can’t huh-have P-Pack see me as W-weak.” She coughed out. It was then Eliza realized how many Wolves had gathered around in concern. </p><p>She saw the Alphas embarrassed face, obviously trying to look strong in front of her pack.</p><p>Looking up and meeting Wyatt eyes, she flicked them to the surrounding pack, he nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Ok guys! Give your alpha some space!” He called out.</p><p>Eliza wrapped an arm around Willas waist</p><p>“Ok, were gonna stand up now, put as much weight on me as you need.” She whispered. Willa nodded , weakly, but it was their, Eliza was terrified at the lack of air going through her lungs.</p><p>Heaving her up, Willas Legs trembled, and her chest shook with loud hoarse coughs, but she stood tall in the presence of her pack.</p><p>Leading her outside, as soon as she was out of the sight of her Pack, she collapsed, putting all the weight onto Eliza.</p><p>Eliza quickly smashed her Z-Band on the wall, allowing it to turn ‘unstable’ but also giving her extra Zombie strength. </p><p>She Picked up Willa bridal style and brought her out , an Ambulance was waiting outside, the Medical staff did a double take, when they saw a Semi Charged Zombie carrying a injured Werewolf.</p><p>“Are you just gonna sit their, or help?!” Eliza growled.</p><p>That snapped the Medics back into action who took the Deteriorating werewolf and strapped her to a gurney, one of the staff stabbed a Epipen into her Leg, which caused her to breath a bit easier. </p><p>Eliza quickly climbed into the ambulance, not even thinking about leaving her.</p><p>“WAIT!” She screamed before they could close the doors</p><p>“What Zombie?! We have to get her to the hospital now!” One of the (ruder) staff called out. </p><p>“WYATT OVER HERE!” She yelled, noticing the Werewolf burst through the doors, and would have felt like the worse person in the world if she did not let him Come with them.</p><p> </p><p>The Beta bounded over, Hopping into the Ambulance right before they closed the doors. He shot a frantic look at his sister. And ran to Grab her hand.</p><p>“Come on Wil, come on, you can fight this. Just hang on a little longer.” He begged.</p><p>Eliza shut her eyes and tried to block everything out.</p><p> </p><p>Ya, Just hang on a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p>The good news, was Willa was able to be treated. And was able to breath normally again. And was currently sitting in a hospital bed. </p><p>The bad news was, she was still asleep and Wyatt and Eliza were going crazy.</p><p>“This is all my fault. If I’d only not encouraged her to eat that brownie.” Eliza muttered, sitting on the chair with her head in her hands.</p><p>Wyatt wasn’t doing much better, pacing madly in the small available space left in the room.</p><p>“Don’t say that Z, this is My fault! I should have realized why the smell of the brownie was so Familiar, I should have checked before, I should have brought some Wolf herbs! That’s what we used if we ever got a reaction! I should have-“</p><p>“Stop fighting, its none of your guy’s faults.” A positively Angelic voice called out.</p><p>The two jerked towards the bed and Saw Willa sitting upwards staring at them.</p><p>“It was no ones faults but Mine. And even then, I don’t feel guilty, cause it’s a Wide known Fact Werewolf’s can’t eat chocolate, and that Lunch Lady still Gave me it with a deranged gleam in her eyes.”</p><p>“She WHAT!” Both Wyatt and Eliza chorused in unison.</p><p>Willa waved them off with a Hair flip, causing them to smile. Tiny gestures like that reminded them that no matter who or what happened, Willa was still ok, and sitting alive right in front of them.</p><p>“I’m honestly just glad you guys came.” She spoke in a much smaller voice.</p><p>“What? Of course are you crazy! I’m your brother ! I’m always gonna be their for you Wil,” Wyatt stated, putting a hand on the werewolf’s knee. Eliza got up and stepped closer</p><p>“And I’m always gonna be here too. I’m your gir- OOP!” The zombie abruptly cut off. Wincing and glancing at Wyatt. Who stared in confusion.</p><p>Willa smiled, and squeezed Elizas hand.</p><p>“It’s ok Z, you can tell him, he’s my brother.” Locking eyes, and making sure she was telling the truth, Eliza turned back to Wyatt.</p><p>“I’m her girlfriend.” She blurted out. Slapping a hand over her mouth a moment too late. </p><p>Wyatt looked grim for a second, but leaned in slightly.</p><p>“You gonna break her heart?” He asked</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You gonna hurt her in any way?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You gonna embarrass her in front of the pack?”</p><p>“Never even thought of it.”</p><p>“You will keep her away from Brownies and Silver?”</p><p>“As in, Physically put myself in front of said object to protect her? Yes.”</p><p>“You love her?”</p><p>“With all my Zombie being.”</p><p>“Ok. Your good.” He finished with a Nod, Eliza panted for a sec at the rapid fire questions previously aimed at her. </p><p>But nevertheless, Wyatt supported his sister no matter what. And Willa was positively beaming at the proclamation.</p><p>“Thanks guys. Your pretty much the best people in my life” Willa commented with a smile.</p><p>Each taking on of her hands. The two looked at each other and nodded,</p><p>No matter what, they would always have one thing in common. How much they loved Willa.</p><p> </p><p>2. That Time where Willa had to awkwardly tell her pack that their alpha has a girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Willa are you sure about this!” Eliza nervously exclaimed. Willa smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends forehead.</p><p>“Don’t be such a worry wolf, you’ve been in here before!” She teased lightly. </p><p>“Yah, but like, I wasn’t your girlfriend then.” The Zombie replied. She had begun to wring her hands together -quite violently- a nervous tic of hers.</p><p>Willa quickly reached out and grabbed one of her hands, entwining their fingers together.</p><p>“Oh Z. Theirs not gonna be any difference. Remember. The Pack already accepted you!” She reminded, speaking of the individual dances they did at the dance, that Eliza had jumped in and did quite perfectly.</p><p>The wolf pack would not let just anyone in. Willa still thought it was shocking no one kicked her out, literally. The werewolf chuckled awkwardly, Werewolfs did not have good confrontation skills, mostly reacted with violence or scare tactics.</p><p>Eliza noticed her girlfriends glassy eyed looked and knew she was thinking of something else, reaching up, she instinctively Scratched below her ear, her secret scratch place. </p><p>Willa relaxed instantly and her Leg started to bounce on command, but almost as quick as she relaxed, did she snap back. </p><p>She slapped Elizas hand away and looked around them, panic evident in her eyes. </p><p>Once she made sure that no one saw her moment of Weakness, did she let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>Eliza looked like she had questions. But remained quiet and gave the werewolf a moment to gather herself.</p><p>“I just can’t,” Willa started, trying to explain ,” My pack, they can’t see me treated like a Wolf, or a Pup moreover, it’s a sign of Weakness in the Alpha. That’s why I only let you scratch my ear when we’re in Private.” She stresses heavily.</p><p>Eliza nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll try and keep all our PDA on the Low down.” </p><p>Willa smiled fondly, and with a quick check around them, pressed a quick -But forceful- kiss to the Zombies lips.</p><p>Eliza was flustered instantly, per use. </p><p>Intertwining Elizas hand in her own, they both took a deep breath, and stepped into the cave.</p><p>Immediately, people nodded their head in acknowledgment of their Alphas presence. Parting the ways so she could walk through. But Willa had already noticed some people faltering, the conflicted expression on most people’s face who saw their hands clasped together, the hush of confusion that spread like wildfire. </p><p>Her ears twitched nervously, but she stayed strong in her presence. She felt Eliza squeeze her hand comfortingly, and was able to continue walking, squeezing back in thanks.</p><p>She pulled Eliza toward the steps, feeling as if a Weight was pressing down on her chest with every step she took.</p><p>Finally, making it to the top, she stood in front of her pack nervously. They had instinctively gathered around , waiting to hear their leaders speech.</p><p>It was then when Willa realized what she was about to do, and immediately panicked. </p><p>Her ears flattened and her eyes flickered yellow. Eliza grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, keeping their backs to the audience.</p><p>“Wil, you can do this, just calm down.” Eliza soothed, offering a comforting smile.</p><p>“I-I’m sca-WORRIED. I’m worried.” Willa spit out, hoping Eliza didn’t hear her mistake. Alphas weren’t allowed to be scared. Eliza just grinned again and grabbed her other hand .</p><p>“1. No matter what happens. I will be here with you. And 2, don’t worry about that, even if your an Alpha, you still feel fear. It’s normal. It’s apart of living.” Willa blushed lightly at the last phrase, but nodded her head in agreement. Eliza mercifully dropped the subject. </p><p>Bracing herself, Willa turned back to the pack.</p><p>“WOLFS! I have an announcement!” She boomed, her voice echoing over the den.</p><p>“I, Willa Lykensen, your alpha. Have accepted a mate. Eliza Zambie.” She cut straight to it. Their was a large gasp, that radiated through the crowd. </p><p>“And Alpha with a Mate?! Shameful!” One Normally argumentative Wolf shouted.</p><p>But still, Willa winced. She quickly schooled her emotions, but people’s words were getting louder and louder. </p><p>“Alphas don’t have Mates!”</p><p>“What and irresponsible Girl!”</p><p>“I knew it she was too young to be Alpha.”</p><p>“We should have never allowed it!</p><p>“Why can’t the Alpha have love?”</p><p>“Are you crazy! It distracts them!”</p><p>“Is that the Zombie girl?”</p><p>“Didn’t we welcome her into the pack?”</p><p>“Why is this wrong?”</p><p>“This alpha brings nothing but Shame to the pack!”</p><p>The last comment Cut Willa much deeper then the rest, deep down, she felt way to young to be an alpha. She knew she shouldn’t have been one until she was at least 18, being one at 13 was unheard of. Most of the pack thought she would Just be a moody hormonal Teenager and not able to lead.</p><p>They were definitely proven wrong, but hearing their comments now was painful.</p><p> </p><p>“Their parents Got sick and died for nothing but a Teenager in over their head!” One particularly mean wolf shouted. </p><p>This was when Willa cracked, she flinched as if she had been struck down, and took small steps backwards, gently crashing into Elizas open arms. Her ears were down and she let out little Wolf whines, which is usually how she cried. </p><p>She trembled violently in Elizas grip. And wished she had never said anything. Oh gosh her poor parents. What would they say now.</p><p>Eliza was shocked by all of this, but was instilled with what could only be described as pure rage. She had suspicions Willa and Wyatt were orphans, considering Willa was Alpha, but these wolfs were saying horrible cruel things about Willa and her parents. Just because she found love?! </p><p>Eliza was a protester at heart. And she was as sure as hell going to stand up for the one she loved!</p><p>She gently leaned Willa agains the wall of the cave behind them, who put most of her weight against it, doing everything she could not to collapse there and then.</p><p>“Hush angel, don’t listen to those mean wolfs. Just listen to me. I love you. And I’m not going to let this stand. I love you Wil, so much.” She soothed into her ear. Kissing the Laters forehead. </p><p>The wolf whimpered in reply. Nodding along.</p><p>Turning back Eliza took in the Confused wolfs, some on Willas side, some still jeering at her.</p><p>“HEY! SHUT UP YOU thickheaded NUMBSKULLS! How dare you sit their and Laugh at your ALPHA! So what! She found someone to love! That’s not shameful at all! Love is not weakness it’s a strength! And how dare you say she’s too young, and I don’t know who it is, but whoever made the comment about her parents, I will FIND YOU! I am Eliza Zambie! And I love your alpha! Just like you do! You love her bold and fierce attitude, but her softness to the pups! And you all just turned your back on her like she was yesterday’s leftovers! I don’t care if you throw me out! But I stand up for what I believe! I believe Willa is the best Alpha ever! For she was brave enough to tell you guys something that’s never happened before! She was brave enough to do it, knowing how you would react! Willa is your Alpha. And until something happens, she STILL IS! So grow up, and DEAL WITH IT!” She full on screamed.</p><p>She took in everyone’s shocked faces, and panicked momentarily, they could easily overpower her and hurt her severely. </p><p>What was surprising was when the wolfs started howling, one by one. And then stomped their feet. </p><p>It was a thunderous reaction, and from the lack of death threats, Eliza presumed it was applause.</p><p>Feeling a hand on her back. Eliza whipped her head around and saw Willa standing their.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered. And then, in front of the entire pack. </p><p>She kissed her.</p><p>The Howls only increased. And Willa grinned, and Howled along with them.</p><p>Eliza, overjoyed by the Wolfs change of heart, Howled too. </p><p>Willas eyes widened, “you said that perfectly!” She exclaimed. </p><p>Turning back to the pack. She spoke in a loud daring voice. </p><p>“I Am Willa Lykensen. And I am your alpha till death. And I don’t care what the past has said. But right now Eliza Zambie is my mate. And I am proud of it!”</p><p>The Howls and cheers that followed after spoke more then words could.</p><p>And Then, the Couple happily turned to each other, and kissed once again. Proud of who they were forever.</p><p> </p><p>3. In which Eliza Catches Willa running for her life, from what? Well, something horrible and scary! (At least in Willas pov)</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, Zed! Give it back!” Eliza growled. Reaching up for her computer. Zed, who was by far, taller then Eliza, held it over his head.</p><p>“Say I like cheer, and I’ll give it back!” He teased, knowing the girls burning passion for cheerleading.</p><p>“Fine whatever!” Eliza grumbled. Zed grinned like a maniac</p><p>“You like cheer. Their. I said it. Now give me my computer back.” She smirked. Zed looked momentarily stunned, and his arm wavered slightly, which was just enough for Eliza to jump up and grab it.</p><p>“Hey! No fair! You didn’t say it!” Zed grumbled. But he know he had been duped. </p><p>“Technically I said what you told me too! If you want me to say something, you gotta be more specific.” She snarked. Hugging her computer to her chest.</p><p>Looking out the window, she grumbled heavily when she saw the dark Clouds littering the sky. A blink later, and it had started to rain.</p><p>“Damn it Zed! You kept me so long it’s raining!” She spit out. Punching him in the arm, not hard enough to bruise, but definitely enough to hurt.</p><p>“Ow! The heck! For someone so small you sure punch hard!-OW! Sorry!” Zed shrieked, as Eliza then swiftly kicked him in the shin.</p><p>“Being smaller just means I have more access to places that hurt!” She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. Zed just glared at her.</p><p>Eliza rolled her eyes and packed her bag.</p><p>Grabbing an umbrella, she walked out into the gloomy skies. Personally, Eliza likes rain. It was soothing, and the dark clouds were much more entertaining to look out then a boring clear blue sky.</p><p>What was annoying was Zombies weren’t allowed to drive cars in Seabrook yet, so they had to walk everywhere, yes, Addison was trying to fight for zthat law to be broken. But for now she had walk.</p><p>But she has long since waterproofed her bag and shoes, and if she walked under the umbrella, she was quite content with it all.</p><p>Humming to herself lightly, she was put in a trance by the calming sound of Rain hitting the ground.</p><p>She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard a Large crack of Thunder. Peering upwards at the sky, she was startled to find the Clouds looked angry, and lightning would flash repeatedly. </p><p>She really needed to get home. </p><p>Walking twice as fast, she took some shortcuts to get home quicker, it was during one of these shortcuts, that she was walking, when someone (or something?) ran past her so fast, she was only capable of seeing a blur. </p><p>Eliza was knocked into the wall beside her, she raised her fist and made to say something angry, when she caught a whiff of the now lone gone blur (or so she thought)</p><p>It smelled of dirt,  flowers ,  a nice earthy smell, and a strangely familiar really expensive hair care conditioner. </p><p>“Willa?” She murmured to herself quietly. Only her precious girlfriend wore that type of Conditioner, Wolfs were over the top about their hair and nails.</p><p>But why would Willa be running like her life depended on it.</p><p>She sort of got her answer as she arrived at her house.</p><p>She was stunned to find Willa curled up on their porch steps, soaking wet, shivering violently, and numbly leaning on the door. </p><p>“Willa!” Eliza panicked. The werewolf’s head jerked up and her eyes filled with what the zombie could only describe as pure and unimaginable Relief.</p><p>“Oh Eliza! Thank god! We have to get inside!” The werewolf screeched. </p><p>Eliza couldn’t process this, and was only able to say</p><p>“Why were you running so fast?”<br/>
IDIOT! She screamed internally.</p><p>Willas eyes widened, and a blush appeared so fiercely, Eliza might have worried she was sick or something.</p><p>“That was you I ran into? Oh Z I’m so sorry! I was just... ah, uh. Um it’s nothing.” The Werewolf mumbled. Avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Eliza shook her head, but walked up and wrapped an arm around the shaking werewolf’s shoulders. </p><p>She pulled her up and opened the door, once they got inside she found the softest towel they owned and wrapped her trembling girlfriend in it. </p><p>Leading her to the couch, she laid down first, so the Werewolf could bury herself into her open embrace. Willa eagerly complied.</p><p>*CRACK*</p><p>“AWOO!” </p><p>A flash of thunder came by, to which Willa howled at it. No, Elizas eyebrows furrowed, that wasn’t a bold Howl, that was a Wolf whimper ? A whining howl. One the wolves used when their was danger or</p><p>“Fear!” Eliza concluded in triumph. Willa cocked her head to the side. </p><p>“Wil,” Eliza started gently, running her hands through the wolfs mane, ,” Wil, do you not like thunder ?” </p><p>Willas head jerked, and instead of answering, she just buried her head into the crook of Elizas neck.</p><p>“Willll,” Eliza called gently, brushing strands of hair away from her face.</p><p>“An Alpha has no fear.” Willa stated with a complete lack of confidence.</p><p>“Well, your not just and Alpha, your also Willa Lykensen. And Willa lykensen is allowed to have fear.” Eliza phrased. While she admired how Willa was an Alpha of an entire pack, she couldn’t help but hate the negative effects that being Alpha brought.</p><p>Like the stupid rule that alphas can show no weakness. Or the Crippling Anxiety Disorder Willa was diagnosed with by the school counselor, she didn’t really get it, but she understood she got anxious a lot, and she knew that wasn’t good.</p><p>“Hush angel, let’s get you into some warm clothes and we can come back and Wolf snuggle.” Eliza soothed. </p><p>Willa nodded, and let out a deep breath of relief, so glad she was able to make it to Elizas house before the storm really started.</p><p>leading her girlfriend upstairs, Eliza rooted through her drawers for the hoodie Willa always stole, and tight with the Hexagon design, added with a pair of ‘Eliza Styled’ Shorts. (While Willa did own skirts, and wore them, she much preferred pants)</p><p>Handing them to Willa, she pointed at the drawer where Willa had put some extra stuff (what? They were at each other’s house, and Den a lot) To wear.</p><p>Willa grabbed what was needed and when in the bathroom to change.</p><p>Eliza pulled out another thick fluffy towel, and draped it over her bed to greet the werewolf as she came out, once she did that, she scrambled downstairs and made some hot cocoa </p><p>(DONT WORRY! Eliza made sure to buy some really really cheap knockoff that came in the powered packets that u just had to add water too. They were the Hazardly cheap ones that ‘claimed’ to have ‘cocoa’ in them, but were so crappy, it was all chemicals. But it still had that classic flavor, so it allowed The werewolf’s to taste chocolate and not ever eat it. A extreme happiness for Willa)</p><p>She turned to go back upstairs and was met with a fully clothed Willa, with the towel draped across her shoulders.</p><p>“Hi.” She said shyly, her ears twitching adorably.</p><p>CRACK! A large roar of thunder interrupted the moment, the werewolf immediately howled back. </p><p>“HAWOOO!” </p><p>Elizas eyebrows furrowed when Willa instinctively crouched down low, one arm out as if to protect herself, but the other Slung over her face, trying to Block eyesight with her elbow. </p><p>“Hey, hey! It’s ok Wil,” Eliza started, she sat down in front of her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, testing the waters. She winced when Willa flinched and brought her other arm around her face, her hands now clasped over her ears, and her eyes scrunched shut. </p><p>“Wil, Wil it’s me. It’s Eliza. Shhh, it’s ok, it’s just me, I’m not gonna let anything hurt you.” She crooned. She saw a blur, and upon feeling arms around her neck, immediately hugged her shaking girlfriend in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Shhh, that’s it, that’s a good girl, I’m not gonna let anything hurt you. I’m here. I’m here girl.” She soothed, rubbing a hand up and down the werewolf’s back. </p><p>After a few minutes she leaned down to whisper</p><p>“Hey, I wanna stand up now ok? Let’s go to the couch?” </p><p>She felt Willa hesitate, and felt her heart spasm when she whimpered a </p><p>“Bed?” </p><p>“Oh of course, of course we can go to bed, you probably wanna be under the covers, ugh I’m stupid for not thinking of that. Let go honey.” She responded immediately. Once again she tried to move only to find Willa hesitate. She felt claws dig into her back slightly, but did not complain. </p><p>“W-will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” Willas voice trembled as she spoke. </p><p>Elizas heart started to break a bit at this.</p><p>“Of course Wil, “ she spoke softer this time. </p><p>“Of course I’ll stay.”</p><p>And finally, the two were able to stand up and move towards the stairs. It was sort of a half hug type of walk, With Willa trying to bury her face in Elizas neck. Wincing and howling every time thunder cracked. </p><p>Eliza guessed the clingy ness was another side effect from her upbringing and being alpha, Damn the stupid leadership Rules.</p><p>Knowing how close she was to her Twin, Eliza could only Assume Wyatt had been the one to comfort her in times like this. </p><p>But now she was alpha, and Wyatt holding her and soothing her was something he probably couldn’t do as much. She could only imagine the battles Willa would have to fight not to cry out or run into her brothers embrace every time she heard the tell tale noise of a thunder crash. </p><p>Finally making it to Elizas room, the two got under the covers and spooned efficiently, Considering her state (and her surprising talent of scrunching up in the smallest ball ever) Willa was the little spoon, with Elizas cradling her from behind, rocking her back and forth and whispering soothing nothings every times the thunder struck. </p><p>Willa just buried her face into the crook of Elizas neck, gritting her teeth and Tensing every time she heard the treacherous noise. </p><p>“I-I wish W-Wyatt was here.” She spoke through clenched teeth. Eliza nodded her head in understanding.<br/>
Coming here, instead of staying at her den, where she was most familiar, and taking part in the number 1 source of comfort she’s had her entire like with Wyatt, it truly showed how much Willa felt safe in Elizas presence,<br/>
But her heart clenched when she thought of how much she must be missing him.</p><p>Then, she got an idea. </p><p>“Hey, hey Wil I got an idea! I know Wyatt can’t be here right now, but we can talk to him!” She proposed. Willas head cocked to the side in interest.</p><p>“Addison went over to hang out, and we can FaceTime her with my phone!” </p><p>Willa looked pretty confused at ‘FaceTime’. But went along.</p><p>Eliza quickly dialed up Addisons number, </p><p>Finally the White haired girl appeared on her phone.</p><p>“Hey Liza! I’m at the Wolf-den, I’m currently stormed in, so I can’t really hang out right now.” The girl stated immediately </p><p>“No! Um I’m not exactly calling for you ?” She explained sorta . Addison snorted in mock offense, she was about to start a long rant about how Eliza should love to see her face when she heard Willas whimpering in the background.</p><p>“Hey, hey? Who is that? What’s wrong?l” she immediately expressed concern.</p><p>Elizas eyebrows furrowed, she didn’t think Willa would like people to know of her fear of Thunder.</p><p>“It’s Willa, addy, we really need to talk to Wyatt, could u please explain to him how to do this? And put him on. Willas getting Anxious.” She stressed. While they didn’t know about the thunder, they were all aware of Willas Crippling anxiety. And very few had witnessed a full blown Anxiety attack. But addy knew they were bad, so she hurried to do the deed.</p><p>“Um, idk if this is working. Can they hear me? CAN YOU HEAR ME! DO I HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER ELIZA-“</p><p>“Yes gosh! Geez Wyatt! You don’t have to scream! Just talk normally and stare into the tiny black dot at the top of the phone! You can currently see us right !” The zombie interrupted, wincing from the sheer volume. Willas ears had perked up, and she was currently staring at the phone in awe, probably star struck at how she could See and hear Wyatt, yet not have him in the room .</p><p>“Hey Wil? Willa can you hear me? It’s Wyatt. I’m right here Wil. Can you talk to me?” The brother spoke gently.</p><p>“W-Wyatt?” Willa whispered softly. Eliza just hugged the werewolf even tighter. </p><p>Wyatts voice then dipped down to a barely audible decibel, but since they wolfs had Wolf instincts and stronger senses, the zombie bet it was as clear as day for Willa.</p><p>“Was it the thunder?” Wyatt questioned softly. He knew his sister had a horrible phobia of the said noise, and would normally cower in his arms at the terrifying sound. But he wasn’t able to find her that day, and had only hoped she had run to Elizas house. He was glad she was able to find someone else to brace her through this. The absence of an Answer was answer enough for him.</p><p>“Remember to breath Wil. Liza, she sometimes loses her breath. Don’t let that happen.” He warned. Eliza nodded and marked that in her mind.</p><p>“Just listen to my voice Willa, we won’t let anything hurt you.” He continued to sooth. </p><p>“Also, Eliza, another note, scratch below her ear, we do that when we’re sad or something.” He added. </p><p>“Wyyyattt don’t tell people!” Willa whines adorably. Burying her face back into Elizas neck so she couldn’t see the severe blush playing across her face.</p><p>Eliza just grinned and raised her hand, making sure Wyatt could see, she started to scratch below the werewolf’s ear.  </p><p>The reaction was instant. Willas body went Lax and her one leg started Vibrating in unison, it wasn’t as heavy as when they scratched just behind the ear, a few small twitches here and their. But the way she relaxed and immediately snuggled into Elizas embrace was noticeable. And she found it all adorable.</p><p>Wyatt smiled a teasing smile, and mouthed ‘told you’ to the zombie.</p><p>Eliza grinned back and continued.</p><p>The rest of the night, the two continued to comfort Willa when needed. Finally, they were able to lull her into a comfortable sleep, Wyatt also teasingly commented that soon she would start Teething-apparently she was a Sleep teether-and she would definitely find it adorable.</p><p>“Ok, while I totally agree, you should really stop telling me things Willa wouldn’t want you to say. I don’t like embarrassing her. “ she stated. </p><p>Wyatts face melted into one of admiration and caring.</p><p>“You really are perfect for her.” He spoke in a whisper. </p><p>“Thanks Wy,” Eliza blushed ,” as much as I love talking to you, I think we should go now.”</p><p>“Ya true. Addison keeps screaming about how her battery is running out, but I have no idea how a battery could fit in this thing so ya.” </p><p>Eliza chuckled at the clear misunderstanding. </p><p>“Well ok, I’ll see ya later ?”</p><p>“Later!”</p><p>Eliza put her phone away and gazed at her sleeping lover, her face creasing in amusement as she watched Willa start to bite down on her thumb as previously foreseen. </p><p>Brushing a few stray curls out of the way she held the were wolf to her chest, and fell asleep to the sound of light pattering rain hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>9. In which after a invite to the den, The were pups some how scare the hell out of poor Eliza. And Willa is the gay panic who feels super guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Z!” Willa called out, peering through the darkness, Eliza was able to make out the Werewolf waving at her at the entrance to the cave. </p><p>A goofy smile appeared on the Zombies face, as she jogged the last few steps up.</p><p>“Hey Wil.” She replied. A warm (weird version of a) Zombie blush appeared on her face. Willa grabbed her hands shyly, and the two leaned in to steal a kiss in the quiet of the night. </p><p>“Did I mention that your adorable as the flustered gay?” Willa smirked softly, heavily laced in adoration.</p><p>Eliza immediately began to sputter, much to her chagrin. </p><p>“Oh p-please, you be glad I even introduced you to the Word gay!” The zombie managed to spit out. </p><p>“Oh shut up! We werewolfs may be out of the loop, but we don’t live under a rock!-“</p><p>“-actually technically you do.”</p><p>“...oh ya. Ok off topic, what I was saying was, that even we Werewolf’s understood what gay and lesbian were! Sure we didn’t call it that, but we definitely knew. We’re more up to date then you think!” She replied.</p><p>Eliza cocked an eyebrow , “oh really? Because I clearly remember you freaking out when I tried to show you how to work a toaster and me running in to you Howling your head off just because the toast was Done! and then having to snuggle you a bunch !”</p><p>“You said you would never speak of that!”</p><p>“Ya well I just did so...”</p><p>“It POPPED UP AT ME! You didn’t say it would do that!”</p><p>“Well true, but still, it was kinda hilarious. And we got to snuggle. Which I love doing.” Eliza admittedly, her voice dipping down at the end into a softer version of the previously snarky words.</p><p>Willa was blushing, but she just squeezed the zombies hands tighter</p><p>“I love snuggling with you too.” She confessed albeit a bit reluctantly.</p><p>“The Big bad Alpha, a big softy.” The green haired girl teased. Causing Willa to scowl.</p><p>“I am not soft!” She argued. Eliza smirked once again. And just pressed her lips against the Werewolf’s. The two melted into the kiss quite a bit. Finally separating, the smirk was still visible.</p><p>“Softy.” She mouthed with a shit eating smile.</p><p>Willa just rolled her eyes. But gave up in the fight, grabbing Elizas hand, she led her into the Den.</p><p>Willa was hesitant with Coming into the den with Eliza, sure her Pack had accepted her. But their was still a few stray wolves who were upset with the Alpha having a mate.</p><p>Sensing her unease, Eliza squeezed Willas hand. Taking comfort in this small motion, the two walking into the Werewolf party going in full swing.</p><p>It was if the clock had stopped.</p><p>Everyone froze, and turned to stare at their Alpha and her mate. Willas ears twitched but she stood strong. And cocked her head to the side, staring right back at them.</p><p>“Well? Are we having fun yet ? “ she spoke  loud and daring. </p><p>And just like that, the party came back to life (no pun intended) everyone started dancing one again. And out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the Poles they used to dance with Addison when they sang call of the wild. She loved those poles actually. But normally didn’t partake in them unless Wyatt was around, they could get into some serious dance battles!</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha, Alpha! Come look!” A few were pups came running up to her and Eliza.</p><p>Willas face softened and she held a hand out for them to grasp. One of the pups did, Along with Eliza, who they guessed should always be with the alpha. </p><p>Then, at speeds seeming impossible for pups their age, they took off, dragging poor Eliza with them.</p><p>Willa was quickly able to take in their surroundings and where they were going. Dread filled her when she understood their destination.</p><p>“Stop!” She called out, but it was too late, they had already arrived. At the kitchen. </p><p>And in the middle of the kitchen, was the fire pit. And in it, was sparked an abnormally large fire. Raging and crackling.</p><p>“We did it Alpha! See! We started our first fire!” The pups cheered. Willas first concern was Eliza, and how she could already hear her breath pick up in the background.</p><p>“That’s great Pups. Truly. But you needed to stoke the wood and coals so it wouldn’t get this large. But yes. You all should be proud, this was a great first fire.” She quickly rushed out. Not wanting to just leave and crush all their little self esteems.</p><p>One pup raised a hand and pointed behind her. </p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” He squeaked out. Willa winced as she immediately knew what was wrong.</p><p>“Well, Zombies all have a deep ingrained fear of fire, like us with silver.” She explained, turning around to find Eliza. </p><p>She winced again when she found her shoved in the corner of the room, crouched into a little ball, whimpering and trying to breath normally.</p><p>The pups immediately felt horrible, sharing a glance, they ran to find a bucket of water to put the fire out. </p><p>“Hey , Z! Z, it’s me Willa.” The Alpha soothed, approaching her slowly.</p><p>“Willa!” The zombie whimpered. And the Alpha took that as in invitation to go the rest of the way. She quickly scooped the smaller girl into her arms , not ignoring the way Eliza immediately wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into the crook of her shoulder. Gripping for dear life. </p><p>She quickly climbed to the top of the den, the roof per say. Where you could see the moon bright as day. So they wouldn’t be shrouded in darkness. Something Willa knew they both despised.</p><p>She sat down and leaned against a comfortable rock, and just held the traumatized Zombie. </p><p>Eliza was slightly different in the ways Willa liked to be comforted. No amount of rocking or soothing would get her to start reacting, it was more of, you better be prepared to sit and hold her for a very very long time. As it was entirely up to Eliza when she felt safe enough to start functioning again. And Willa was prepared to sit as long as needed to make her girlfriend feel ok.</p><p>It was about ten minutes when Willa remembered the Routine the Zombies went through whenever they were scared by fire. Her ears twitched nervously, She just hoped she remembered everything Zed taught her.</p><p>“Um ok. We’re gonna stand now?” Willa stated with Zero confidence.<br/>
Eliza barely even moved. Her face pulled away from Willas neck, and it was immediately cold where Elizas tears dampened the skin.</p><p>She basically had to Hoist the Zombie up from under her arms, getting her to weakly stand with much added help from Willa.</p><p>“Ok, um. So we stop?” She continued.<br/>
She glanced around Eliza, trying to see if she was picking up on what she was trying to do. Relief shot through her when she saw the Zombie still.</p><p>“Ok, now we drop.” Willa kept going. Narrating everything.</p><p>She kept her hands underneath the girls arms as she slowly kneeled on the floor, and removed them when she laid down. She crossed her arms exactly like Willa remembered from last time.</p><p>“And now we roll.” She finished. </p><p>Placing a hand on top of her crossed arms, and one on her stomach. She started to rock her back and forth gently.<br/>
Continuing until she could visibly see Eliza was better.</p><p>Time went by, and Willa couldn’t even comprehend how long it was, when Eliza finally started to move again. </p><p>Shifting her, so she was sitting up, but still in her arms. Willa patiently waited for Eliza to speak.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The zombie whimpered out. To which Willa immediately pressed a kiss to her curly forehead.</p><p>“No need to apologize. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I didn’t know the Pups would drag us to the kitchen. I would never have brought you their anyways. I know how you are with fire.” She spoke in a soft gentle voice only reserved for Eliza.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for holding me.” The zombie spoke softly, Willa smiled in adoration when she saw the Zombies weird form of a blush appear on her cheeks. (She was able to tell because it was the only time part of her face looked human)</p><p>“Of course Z, anything for you.” Willa replied instantly. Her eyebrows furrowed though, when she took in Eliza nervously wringing her hands. It was a nervous tic of hers.</p><p>“Z, what’s wrong?” She questioned gently. Brushing a stray curl out of the way.</p><p>“Well, um. I kinda despise heights...” she admitted reluctantly, her words delivering a slap to Willas face.</p><p>DAMN IT, COULDNT SHE DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?</p><p>“Oh god! Ughh I suck. Ok Liza, let’s go back down. Ugh I’m so sorry, I was just trying to get us somewhere private and uh-“</p><p>Willa was cut off when Eliza leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. </p><p>“It’s ok Wil, you did everything you could and I love you for that.” The zombie whispered into the kiss.</p><p>“I love you too.” Willa whispered back.</p><p>The two stranded up, Eliza albeit a bit shakily, and went back down. </p><p>Elizas face relaxed as she took in the Wolves laughing and dancing to the music.</p><p>The werepups who had brought them into the kitchen were slinking near them guilty.</p><p>Willa called them over gently. </p><p>Skulking forward. The three hung their heads in shame. Feeling absolutely horrible with what had happened.</p><p>“Guys, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to scare Eliza. Your not in trouble. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Willa stated as soothingly as she could. The three relaxed a bit, but still looked tense. </p><p>“Thank you Alpha.” They chorused softly.</p><p>Eliza felt bad for how hard they were beating themselves up for this. And stepped forward. The Pups eyes widened and took a hesitant step back.</p><p>“No, no guys, it’s ok,” she rushed, holding her hands in front of her in a non threatening manner ,” guys, seriously I know you didn’t mean to scare me. And if you need it, I Forgive you. I don’t think u should need to apologize for a mistake. But still. I heard it helps.” She offered kindly. Her voice much different from its normal snarky tone.</p><p>The werepups looked considerably better, until one pup nervously asked</p><p>“A-are you still gonna be with W-Willa-SORRY! Alpha! I meant alpha. Sorry. We’re just worried you won’t wanna be her mate cause our den is dangerous and scared you or something.” </p><p>The two stared, open mouthed. The pup nervously tried to correct herself, thinking she mispoke.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I uh didn’t mean it. Please don’t be mad I uh-“</p><p>She was swiftly cut off when Willa swooshed in and picked her up. Holding her close, she nuzzled the girl’s cheek with her head, to symbolize it was ok. Understanding the girl snuggled into her Alphas embrace.</p><p>“Number 1, little Pup, is that you never have to Apologize for calling me Willa. Yes I am your Alpha. But Willa never stopped being my name! I’m the same wolf as I was before I became Alpha. And Number 2, you didn’t ruin Anything. I still wholeheartedly love Eliza. And she loves me. Um, R-right Z?” She was quick to sooth, her voice hitching slightly at the last sentence, a whole measure of insecurity laced into the words.</p><p>Elizas heart broke slightly, this was probably caused by her being Alpha at such a young Age. </p><p>Leaning in, she Pressed a kiss to the werewolf’s cheek. </p><p>“Does that answer the question?” She smiled softly. And Willa gave off a large toothy grin.</p><p>“See werepups. You didn’t do anything wrong.” The Alpha continued. </p><p>She wobbled slightly and looked down to see the other two werepups holding tight to one of her legs. Nuzzling their cheek as a sign of happiness.</p><p>Willa saw eliza giggle at her current position, and take out her phone. Willa scowled as it flashed, no doubt taking a photo to make fun of her later. Eliza mouthed ‘Softy’ once again. Causing her to scowl even deeper.</p><p>“Ok, ok guys. Enough snuggling, save it for Wolf snuggles at nighttime.” Willa quickly pried. </p><p>The werepups got the message and stepped back. As Willa gently put the other Pup down, flashing a toothy grin. </p><p>“Hey, hey Eliza! Would you wanna come play a game with us?” The three spoke, quick attention spans were obviously in full swing.</p><p>“Um, what type of game?” The zombie replied hesitantly.</p><p>“It’s called dig and Bury stuff!!! It’s super fun!!” The one pup cheered.</p><p>“NOPE!” Eliza screeched, jumping behind Willa. The werewolf couldn’t help but roll her eyes slightly. But was grinning.</p><p>Leaning down, she whispered in the own pups ear</p><p>“This isn’t a all Zombie thing, Eliza just had an Irrational fear of being buried alive.” The pup cocked his head to the side but nodded.</p><p>“Maybe if your good, in a little while I’ll come out and play with you. Dig and bury stuff was one of my favorite games when I was a Pup.” The alpha smiled. The werepups got excited and Howled a few times before running off.</p><p>Willa turned around and smirked at the recently Cowering Eliza.</p><p>“And you call me a softy?” She snarked with a teasing smile. Eliza just rolled her eyes, grabbed the fronts of Willas vest, and pulled her in to kiss her.</p><p>“If I kiss you for long enough can we agree to forget that just happened?” She questioned. </p><p>Willa smirked and pushed a stray curl out of the way</p><p>“I think that can be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>5. That mentioned time were Willa freaked over a toaster. The poor pup didn’t know what to do! </p><p> </p><p>“And that’s how you make toast!” Eliza stated. </p><p>It was a morning after a nice wolf cuddle sleepover, and Eliza was introducing Willa to a lot of modern Technology, and had just finished explaining how to make a nice piece o toast.</p><p>Honestly she thought this was one of the most basic things ever, but couldn’t help but smile fondly when Willa gave her full attention, looking like Eliza just explained the secret to the universe.</p><p>“Really? That’s everything I have to do to make toast?” Willa breathed out. Legit, she was fawning over the idea of a normal Zombie breakfast like it was the last meal she would ever eat. It was way to adorable.</p><p>“Yes Wil, that’s all! Now that’s the toaster right their. Just do literally everything I just said with the bread right their, and you will have a piece of toast. Just remember, the inside of the toast gets HOT, you do not want to burn yourself!” She warned. Willa nodded, and peered curiously at the contraption.</p><p>“Um Eliza. I can’t touch that. It’s silver.” She stated nervously. Eliza chuckled lightly at the misunderstanding.</p><p>“Naw Wil, id never do that to you. It’s just plastic painted with Silver paint. Trust me, I would never purposely let you touch silver. I would never hear the end of it from Wyatt!” She laughed. Willa nodded, and reached hesitantly towards the contraption. </p><p>She quickly tapped it and yanked her hand away, waiting for pain that never came. Reaching out, she touched it longer. Now completely sure it wasn’t silver, she howled happily, and began to prepare the contraption for the bread.</p><p>Eliza watched for a few moments. But remember she needed to go turn the heat up. Her mom liked it warm in the mornings, and cold at night. </p><p>Her mom usually slept late during the weekends. It was the Same with Eliza, but this time she woke up earlier. Probably from the feeling of a heavy weight on her back. The silly little werewolf had curled up and slept on-top of her. (Tbh, watching Willa go to sleep was adorable, shed patter around in a circle on all fours, then curl up in a weird inverted way of the Fetal position , on observation, Eliza realized it was the way Dogs usually slept, with their Bodies curled into a ‘C’, except Since Willa had the body of a human, it was less spine contorting, then she’d fall asleep and unconsciously start teething on her thumb, another way to adorable thing.)</p><p>Feeling confident that Willa was ok, Eliza called out</p><p>“Hey Wil, I’ll be back, just gotta check the thermostat!” She pressed a quick kiss to the werewolf’s lips and went to do the chore, loving how Willa cocked her head to the side in confusion, (werewolf’s also didn’t know what thermostats were)</p><p>She twisted the nob till it read 72, and stepped back feeling proud of her work. </p><p>“AWOOOO ! BACK YOU MONSTER! !” </p><p>Eliza was startled out of her mind when she heard Willa start Howling and screaming hysterically.</p><p>She raced back downstairs, heart thudding as she kept hearing Willa howl about twenty+ times.</p><p>Sliding across the kitchen floor. She peered at the werewolf, who was now huddling on top of the kitchen counter, holding her claws at the ready, and staring intensely at the toaster . Which looked dejectedly turned on it’s side. The poor piece of toast not even taken out. </p><p>Don’t worry piece of toast! Eliza thought, her heart going out to the little sliced piece of bread. I will definitely still eat you! Your not abandoned! Still amazing with butter! </p><p>“Ok WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?” Eliza screeched, looking at the spooked werewolf. </p><p>The werewolf’s eyes were wide, as she gestured frantically towards the toaster with her hands, accompanied by wolf whimpers.</p><p>“Honey, English please.” Eliza commented gently, she was definitely studying the wolf language, but had not memorized enough to communicate yet. </p><p>“Th-the-the Toaster!” Willa stuttered. Looking terrified yet defensive. </p><p>“Yes? What happened with the toaster.” Eliza pressed gently.</p><p>“I w-was doing everything you said! And then it jumped at me!” She whimpered. </p><p>Eliza just stared in confusion.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me it jumped out at you?!?!?!”</p><p>It clicked in Elizas brain what happened. The toast was done and popped up, being a confused werewolf, Willa got scared and thought it was attacking her. Of course.</p><p>Eliza almost wanted to coo at the whole thing. The poor Pup didn’t know what to do!</p><p>“Aww baby, no that’s what’s supposed to happened.” She crooned. Climbing onto the table and taking the shaken werewolf into her arms.</p><p>“B-but it Jumped!” The werewolf whimpered pitifully, her body trembling slightly. Eliza almost wanted to laugh at how spooked the werewolf was from such a tiny thing, as she ran a hand up and down the Wolfs arm to calm her. She resisted though. Werewolf’s were new to literally everything and she had to be patient with Willas growth in learning everything.</p><p>“No baby, I promise you that’s what’s supposed to happen.” Eliza soothed.</p><p>Willa whined and honestly just looked so overwhelmed. Poor pup, the new technology must have been so scary. This area was so unfamiliar with her.</p><p>“Do you wanna just go over to the couch and snuggle?” The zombie put forward. Willa nodded her head eagerly. Desperate for some comfort and clarity of the whole scenario. </p><p>“Ok, you go on over and get comfy, I gotta do something quickly.” Eliza stated pacifyingly, the Wolf nodded and hopped over the table and scampered over to the couch. Making herself comfy.</p><p>Elizas attention turned to the heartbreakingly abandoned piece of toast , and went to got put it on a plate.</p><p>“Hush, don’t worry little toast. Elizas got you. Don’t worry, you weren’t abandoned, I remembered you. I’ll eat you. You will get to serve your life’s service.” She cooed. </p><p>*yes ok, she knew she was talking to a piece of toast, yes she understood how pathetic that was - but she couldn’t help it! - All the times when she was apathetic to peoples feelings she guess just went to food? She couldn’t even understand it. But she once full out started sobbing when a piece of toast was thrown out uneaten by Zed. Yes that was one of her most embarrassing moments ever. But she cared about food, maybe a little to much, but she couldn’t stand the thought of them feeling abandoned! It crushed her soul more then ever.</p><p>So she made it her life’s job to eat literally everything off her plate, and make sure no food every just got thrown away like they were nothing. (Tbh, deep down it probably had to do with the fact of how Zombies used to always be treated like trash, being abandoned and thrown away all the time, but she guess this was her way of coping with that? Idk. She didn’t like thinking of that much)</p><p>Placing the peice of toast onto the plate, she took extra care in buttering it and sculpting it into the perfect piece of toast.</p><p>Taking a large bite, she smiled as she crunched on the crispy piece of bread.</p><p>She turned and set the toaster upright, dusting of the few crumbs that attached during the fiasco with Willa.</p><p>Spinning on her heel, she walking back towards Willa, piece of toast in hand.</p><p>“Hey their girl, how you doing?” She asked gently. The werewolf still looked severely Overwhelmed and anxious. Damn it! Eliza completely forgot about her Anxiety disorder. This was probably killing her way more then it should inside. </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok girl, Elizas here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you.” She soothed. Slipping under the blankets Willa had cocooned herself in.</p><p>She let Willa curl up on her lap, before wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly.</p><p>“I’m here. It’s ok. Everything’s ok. I love you.” She continued to whisper soothing nothings.</p><p>“Also, if your still hungry. Here’s that piece of toast , I took a few bites out of it. But it’s still fuel.” She offered, holding the plate in front of the Werewolf.</p><p>Willa eyed the crunchy bread as if it would jump and attack her at any second.</p><p>“Honey,” Eliza chuckled lightly ,” it’s toast, it’s not gonna hurt you. I won’t let it!” She spoke in a bravado voice. Willa chuckled, sniffling , she hesitantly grabbed the said toast, and took a small bite. Chewing thoughtfully, a tiny smile appeared on her face.</p><p>“Toast is good.” She mumbled. Eliza couldn’t help but coo at how adorable Willa was, she nuzzled her nose against Willas neck. Feeling Willa purr in contentment </p><p>The two got snuggled up again. Relishing each other’s comforting touch. </p><p>“Um Z,” Willa started as if just realizing something ,”your not gonna, um tell people about this will you?” She asked nervously.</p><p>“Don’t worry Wil, I won’t ever bring it up again.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the werewolf’s forehead.</p><p>After a while the two started to drift off into a nice deep sleep.</p><p>“who the Heck has be howling and screaming in my kitchen! I will fight you!”<br/>
A voice interrupted. </p><p>Eliza and Willa blearily opened their eyes to see Elizas mom standing in the hallways eyes ablaze with “I woke up too soon” Fury.</p><p>“I can see the resemblance to your mom Eliza.” Willa muttered drily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAH BOOSH I DID IT! I DID PART TWO!!! I feel so proud. I think I knocked almost every single headcanon off the list @Z-o-m-b-i-e-zzzzz gave me!! Again GO FOLLOW HER!!! </p><p>Also, if ya want, their will be a part three! I just need suggestions and motivation! (Also kudos, kudos would be nice 👍)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>